


what my body wants me to be

by rinnosgen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, POV Marceline (Adventure Time), POV Second Person, Post-Comic: Simon & Marcy, Post-Finale, light Dom/sub dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 世界被拯救了，糖果王國重建了，Simon找回記憶了，Betty自毀滅神抽離了。所有事物皆回歸正常，和諧，酷極了。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 6





	what my body wants me to be

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我今年字數最多的單篇作品。  
> happy reading :)

i.

世界被拯救了，糖果王國重建了，Simon找回記憶了，Betty自毀滅神抽離了。所有事物皆回歸正常，和諧，酷極了。你想這是你有史以來第一次確切的感到快樂，感到滿足，感到穩定。你的肚子最近越來越常湧現暖和的，近似飽足的感受，但你很清楚並非如此。你一直都很飢餓，渴求靈魂，鮮血。當然了，因為你的器官內有屬於惡魔與吸血鬼的分子在。你是這片大陸僅存的，唯一的吸血鬼。你是一份資產，你是一個神話，且你是自己的女王。你體內的特性則是一頭野獸，你會與之共存，駕馭牠。Golb曉得牠會引領你去何方。

＊

你拾回每週六去Simon家吃晚餐的行程，與Bonnie一起。Simon已經不住在冰宮，他和Betty搬到了離糖果王國不遠的一個社區，繼續在他們的新家從事考古研究。你喜歡有空就去見見他們。他們會在你拜訪時烤蘋果派招待你。他們共廚的樣子跟你在中毒昏迷時所夢見的場景一致，不同的僅有你，因為你再次長生不老了。

而此時你和Bonnie正在前往Simon和Betty小屋的路上。你穿著深紅色的洋裝，捧著一束白色蝴蝶蘭，Bonnie穿著與你們去Simon皇冠裡的那一夜款式相近的紫色洋裝。你認為她穿紫色很好看。

你記得當晚你作了與Bonnie有關的什麼夢，醒來後又是什麼感受。你得用指頭去安撫你躁動的心。

＊

你們坐在舖有淺藍色小碎花桌巾的餐桌用餐。你們聊天，你們說笑， _記得以前的美好日子，那時Simon是Ice King，動不動就試圖綁架Marcy的前任情人PB嗎？_

Simon和Betty告訴你們他們在考古學的新發現，Bonnie告訴他們她在科學的新嘗試，你告訴他們你在音樂的新創作。你留意到Simon和Betty笑起來的時候他們眼角的細紋，也留意到他們頭上的幾根白髮。

 _這樣很好，_ 你想， _有個人同你一塊變老。_ 你和Bonnie也可以成為這樣嗎？即便你們不會變老。

你轉頭去看Bonnie，她的膚色在小木屋鵝黃的燈光下是柔和的淡粉紅，雙眼為此刻進行的話題閃動。她的耳環會隨著她的一舉一動微微搖曳。你想著湊過去，唇瓣貼上她的耳垂。你的心臟被你的想法弄得有些不平穩，你大概喝紅酒喝得太急了。

你看著Simon和Betty在桌上交握的手，熟悉的暖和的感覺出現在你腹腔。

你露齒而笑。

＊

Simon和Betty肩並肩在廚房洗碗的景象令你熱淚盈眶。Bonnie悄悄來到你旁邊，摟住你手臂，頭靠上你肩膀。

 _他們是非常美麗的人，_ 她輕聲說。你偏頭去親吻她戴有王冠的頭頂。

ii.

你現在基本上是住在城堡了，雖然Peppermint管家經常使喚你做雜物，不過你不怎麼在乎，畢竟城堡裡很方便，到處都有紅色的窗簾給你當點心。

然而你這陣子收斂了不少，因為你察覺換新窗簾需要花上一筆費用，重建後的糖果王國財政才剛步上正軌，你不想因為你的口腹之欲引發財政危機。除非逼不得已，否則你不會去吸食窗簾的紅色。

你並不是特別熟悉王國經濟體制的運作，Bonnie曾經對你解釋，可是你不喜歡數字。活了千年之久，你見證貨幣的更替，這個經驗使得你無法正確捕捉概念。你記得某次舉辦糖果市集的週日，你出門前Bonnie從她的皮包拿出幾張紙鈔，半嚴肅半玩笑的交代你 _別一次花光了_ 。你咧開嘴回答她 _怎麼可能？_ 結果證明這非常有可能，從此以後你便不帶太多錢出門。你其實也不是很需要用錢，你的衣服現在大都全是Bonnie買給你的，有時你會驚訝又納悶為何她如此知悉你的打扮風格，明明你們的喜好天差地遠。總之你是穿了。倘若真有需要花費，你會告訴商店把這筆帳記在公主頭上。

＊

Peppermint要你送茶給Bonnie，你明白這是他們提供你與Bonnie獨處機會的藉口，同時也希望你可以順利勸說糖果王國這位過分勤勞的統治者稍微放過自己，允許自己小憩。

你見過連續工作好幾個小時不中斷，且沒有攝取足夠咖啡因的Bonnie。她會摔壞家具，Glob，通常是推有滾輪的圓椅子去撞擊牆壁。

替她倒好茶，將茶杯遞給她以後，戴著眼鏡的Bonnie會坐在辦公椅一面喝茶一面觀看你蹲下整理被她弄亂的辦公室。你發覺她真愛盯著你，但你完全不懂她從你身上看到了什麼。她的目光好銳利，好熾熱，如同，噢， _如同掠食者在觀察獵物，_ 你想，一股麻熱直竄背脊。你感覺這個比喻似乎不怎麼恰當。照理而言，既是惡魔又是吸血鬼的你，在生物鏈中是作為掠食者的那方，然而在Bonnie面前，你偶爾會覺得你是任憑她宰割的羔羊。毫無疑問，她的眼神當中有愛情的成分存在，況且Bonnie的眼神給予你一個出口，令你可以暫時忘記體內野獸的不安定性。你知道她有能力在你失去理智時控制你，掌握你。這個事實能引起你的性欲。

當她離開座位，無聲的從後方接近，一手把持住你被印上吸血鬼標記的頸子，你用氣音喚出她的姓名。

你明白這個事實同樣能引起她的性欲。

＊

你和Bonnie非別坐在一張奢華的椅子，她的腿上有她的貓，你的腿上有你因為不自在而緊握的雙手。你們皆穿著一套合身的，你不知道Bonnie從哪裡找來，又代表什麼的階級的軍服，搭配勳章及飾帶。外套的領子讓你有些難以呼吸，可是你不能動，否則在為你們畫肖像畫的Peppermint就會出聲喝止你。

你想不起來你為何會贊成這個點子，說不定是由於當她捧住你的臉頰，對你說 _拜託？拜託？拜託拜託拜託拜託？為了我？_ 你就只能滿臉通紅的答應了。

一小時過去了，有好幾次你想打噴嚏，但是你憑藉惡魔之子的意志力抑制了那股衝動。應該有個人為你的堅持感到驕傲，例如Bonnie。

Peppermint說他們必須去拿更多顏料，好完美點綴出殿下的美貌。 _那我呢？_ 你想問，不過你認為還是別問的好。

 _連一根寒毛都別動，尤其是你，Ms. Abadeer，_ Peppermint管家用兩根手指指了指他們的眼睛，再指了指你的眼睛，你不耐煩的低哼。

 _好了，Peps，別弄她了，_ Bonnie說。 _對，別弄我了，_ 你想。

 _你綁手綁腳的時候看起來很可愛，_ Peppermint走出畫室後Bonnie笑著說。

 _而妳喜歡見到我這樣，_ 你說。Bonnie同意了。

_這還要多久？_

_幾個小時。我不是很確定。_

_為什麼我們不能像普通的傢伙拍張照片就好？_

_噢，Marcy，baby。_ 每次她用baby稱呼你，你的胸口便會發燙。 _我們不是普通人，對吧？_

Bonnie的話確實有道理。假若一位八百多歲的糖果人，以及一位上千歲的半人類半惡魔兼吸血鬼是普通人，那麼你不清楚到底什麼才是不普通了。

_這件事我們只要一年做一次，Marceline，所以跟我一起忍耐，拜託？_

那兩個字又出現了，她絕對明瞭這個詞能怎麼影響你。

你呼出一口氣。 _妳看起來很享受_ 。

 _因為我跟妳在一起啊，笨笨。_ 她的鞋尖輕輕碰了一下你的腳踝。你可能臉紅了。

_好吧，可是下次我們能不能換成比較舒服的打扮？這套制服要殺死我了。_

_抱歉，Marcy，沒辦法。制服代表著你對王國的重大貢獻。你一定要穿。_

_我才沒有那麼．．．重要，_ 你遲疑的說。

 _你有。至少對我而言是很重要。_ 你想起戰爭期間你在岩石平臺上對Bonnie的告白，以及你們的吻。

 _若妳這麼堅持，_ 你說，接著你問出一個你從以前到現在十分介意的問題。 _那表示妳會冊封我爵位嗎？女爵Abadeer之類的。_

 _什麼？_ 她低聲笑了。 _你已經是女王了，怎麼還能當女爵？_

 _但我不是你的女王，_ 你說。 _在這塊大陸，在這個王國，我不過是妳領土上其中一位謙卑的子民，就跟大家一樣，我想。_ 你反射性想去抓熱起來的臉，可你忍住了。

 _Marcy，你是．．．你是在告訴我你想要成為我特別的人嗎？_ Bonnie柔聲詢問，你垂眼去看你左手無名指的戒指。 _我不已是妳特別的人了嗎？_ 你脫口。你感覺此刻的氣氛愈來愈往奇妙的地方發展。

 _我是說，我認為，_ 你咕噥。你肯定臉紅了。

 _你當然是，呆呆。_ 她伸手過來，把手覆上你發白的指節。 _我不是那個意思。你知道假如我們是在不同的情境，我早就在親吻你了。_

 _Hmm。_ 你斜眼瞧她。

一個停頓。 _算了，_ 她說。她傾斜上半身，扶著你下顎吻了你嘴唇。

 _我會考慮的。_ 她勾了勾你的拇指，然後再吻了你一次，一次，又一次。

抱著一桶顏料回來的Peppermint對於你臉上的口紅印所做出的反應好似他們目睹了一樁皇家醜聞。他們氣呼呼的從西裝口袋翻出手帕給你粗魯的擦臉。你看向Bonnie，傳遞求救訊號，她卻僅是一手摸著大腿上打盹的貓，一手在椅子扶手撐住下巴對你瞇眼笑。

iii.

即使過了幾百年有，你發覺Bonnie愛撫你及親吻你的方式大致上沒有什麼變化。在人民前，有職責在身時，她會刻意和你保持距離。然而當你們獨處，她的表情會軟化下來，她的肢體會放鬆許多。她喜歡對你耳語。她傾向等Peppermint不在時抬手觸摸你。

茶會上，她的食指撫過妳耳朵後柔軟的區域。 _妳常常像這樣摸我，_ 你說。

_像哪樣摸你，sweetheart？_

_像在研究我。_

_我是在研究你，Marcy，_ 她說。 _我的身體裡沒有骨頭，我想要在你身上感受到骨頭。_

_你是指字面上還是隱喻上？_

_Mmm。_ 她的指尖刮過你喉部，你吞嚥。 _兩者皆是，_ 她說，笑得賊賊的。

你不懂她真實的意圖，只好紅著臉放任她。

＊

今晚與Simon和Betty擁抱，互道晚安完， _我想看你的房子，_ Bonnie拉起你的手對你說，於是你們回到了你在山洞的房子。你大約有一個半月沒有進來這裡，屋內有點潮溼的氣味跟一點灰塵，除此之外一切看起來沒有異常。

一關上門Bonnie便開始親吻你，你們連燈都尚未打開。她深吻你，你的口腔被她紅酒的甜味滿盈。分開後Bonnie對著你的嘴唇喘氣，你認得這個表情。 _房間，_ 她說。你們進入臥室。

她將你推倒在紫色的床單，解開你的皮帶，扯下你下半身衣物，拿掉皇冠，再爬上你的身體。

 _可是，Peebs，我的靴子，_ 你提醒她。

 _噓，我的也是，_ 她告訴你。她甚至沒有費心脫掉她的洋裝。你知道她知道你喜歡見到穿著紫色的她。

她吻你，用上牙齒跟舌頭。你的雙手放上她膝蓋，她的左手支撐在你耳邊，右手按上你頸部，手指收緊。她擺動腰部，同時以呻吟喊出你的名。你老舊的床不斷碰撞水泥牆，製造聲響。這時你終於了解為什麼Bonnie提議要來你的屋子看看。

你想著具有力量把你壓制的Bonnie，你想著具有權力令你臣服的Bonnie。你應當是不死生，然而你感覺Bonnie能在任何一刻令你死去。你喜歡想著這樣子的Bonnie。你知道她知道你最赤裸的願望為何──你想要處於掌控之下。你害怕失控，所以你需要她的支配，宛若一個安全機制，對你加以約束，對你加以保證，當你不幸迷失，她是會管控你，照料你，呵護你的人。

你高潮時抓住了她的手腕，她高潮時掐住了你的脖子。粉紅色的濡液留殘於你的腹部，腰身，腿間，你們望著彼此的臉喘息。你落淚，因為此時摘下王冠的Bonnie看起來竟是如此美麗的莊嚴。

 _我想，_ 她放在你頸間的手，拇指摩娑你的下唇。 _我想你其實很喜歡我這麼做。_

 _妳對所有事情都是那麼駭人的正確，_ 你說。Bonnie安靜的笑了。她釋放你，低頭把臉埋進你胸脯。你們在沒有光線的房間相擁，緩慢，耐心的感受彼此。

她的手由上而下撫弄你的肉體。 _這裡是額骨，頂骨，枕骨，肩胛骨，頸椎，腰椎，胸骨，髖骨，骶骨，你感覺到了嗎，Marcy？_

_感覺到什麼？_

_我在攝取你，我在消化你。_

很古怪的，在Bonnie的掌心與指腹之下，你感覺被分化了。你正在被剖析，你正在被解離，但你不覺得恐懼。相反的，你覺得被接納了。

你的身體裡頭有三個相互衝突的元素，每一個都曾帶給你苦痛。苦痛延續了數百年，延續至今。當你呼吸，你體會到構築你個體的元件在欲求，在顫動，在等候時機毀滅你。但是Bonnie的觸摸平息了你的不安分與不確定。

陌生的，一種比飽食感還要溫熱的感覺充斥著你的體腔，令你全身發顫，兩耳咚咚作響，起雞皮疙瘩。

 _我感覺到了，_ 你接近恍惚的說。 _我現在感覺好滿溢好溫暖。_

iv.

你很高興Bonnie如今總算養成一個較為健康的睡眠習慣，而你為她改變了你的睡眠時程。起初，她有騰出城堡裡的一個空房間給你，但你鮮少睡在裡頭。Bonnie動不動就要你待在她的大臥室過夜，於是你順從且甘願的留下。她準備給你的房間後來變成你的雜物間了。你們現在可以一起上床睡覺，一起下床更衣。她不會笑你因為怕冷所以會穿著襪子在被窩裡。你感覺她偷偷喜歡著你這樣，尤其是在性愛時。你很清楚Bonnie總是有那麼點kinky，也有一些Golb曉得是什麼的fetish。

你十分滿意你擁有的生活，除了一點──你會夢遊。每間隔好幾個月便會發生一次。你會在宮殿的任何一處驚醒，有時候是在清晨被香蕉守衛們的長槍戳醒，有時候是在深夜被Peps的黑魔法叫醒，但大多數時候你是被Bonnie找到。她會溫柔的喚醒你，告訴你 _我們回去床上吧_ ，再牽著你穿梭於空曠陰暗的宮殿。

謝Golb這不常發生，但你依舊非常困擾，Bonnie則是擔憂。她替你做了一連串的身體檢查，卻從沒找出原因。

然而你明白造成你行為的元凶是誰，那是你意識深處的惡魔和吸血鬼的本性，一頭殘暴，伺機的怪獸，趁你熟睡，卸下防備之際，掙脫你的控制，企圖泯滅你的人性。

夢遊的次數逐漸增多，你深怕有天你會失去自我，做出傷害他人，傷害Bonnie的事情。你知道你有能力殺戮，你依然有能力，但是你不想這麼做。你對鮮血與靈魂的渴望或許有天終將吞噬你，支配你。你想這是宿命，因為你試過要擺脫，到頭來野獸仍是重新潛伏入你的軀體。

 _你從來沒有傷害我，Marcy，你也永遠不會傷害我，_ Bonnie告訴你。你想相信她，你真的想相信她。

 _要是有天，我真的成為一頭對鮮血和靈魂飢渴的怪物，_ 你說。

 _那我就會成為讓你永眠的人，_ 她甜蜜的回應。這是如此浪漫的承諾。

＊

你睜開眼，看見提著油燈的Bonnie對你淺笑。她的手掌貼著你滲出冷汗的面頰，身下的臺階難受的抵著你的背部，你想道歉可是你哽住的喉頭發不出聲音。

 _沒事的，sweetheart，跟我一起回床上。_ 她拉著你的手幫助你站立。

你們在夜深人靜的城堡行走，你的手冰冷又潮溼，Bonnie卻堅定的握著。她手上的燈火於黑暗裡擺盪，照亮走廊上你們行經的每一個角落。你們來到點有蠟燭的畫廊，牆上掛有一幅幅圖畫。你發現有穿紅色套裝的Bonnie和別金色胸章的the Morrow抬頭挺胸的畫，穿白色禮服的Bonnie和穿藍色燕尾服的Peppermint端著茶具的畫，穿紫色制服的Bonnie和一頭仰臥在地的黑色獅子的畫。你覺得Bonnie不論是本人還是在畫裡都很漂亮。接著你找到你們的畫，Peps為你們畫的那一幅。

畫中的Bonnie笑容文靜，對比之下你的表情顯得僵硬許多。可是你們看上去好開心，Gorb，你們看上去的確好開心。

 _我看起來好蠢。_ 你大笑。Bonnie停下腳步與你一同站在圖畫前方。

 _你蠢得可愛又性感，_ 她說。你皺眉。

_那是什麼意思？_

_Hmm。_ 你們扣住的手在空中晃了晃。 _意思是我永遠不會看膩你的臉。_

 _怪。_ 你還在笑，Bonnie跟著笑了。她把油燈舉高，照亮你們臉龐。你看著她閃耀的兩眼和染上淡粉的雙頰，然後她親吻你嘴角。

 _我是這樣愛你，Marcy，_ 她說。你漲紅了臉。

即使你們相處已久，你仍舊時常被Bonnie言語的直白惹得有些無措。Bonnie不喜歡浪費時間談論她覺得不切實際的事物。除非她是真心如此認為，否則她不會開口。而每當她開口，觸動你的是她語句中以最淡然的語調所表達出來的真誠。你明白此話對你的意義，你明白此話對Bonnie的意義。

 _妳講出這句話的方式，我想我永遠不會習慣，_ 你說。

 _那就永遠不要習慣，_ 她低語。接著她吻了你。這次是在你的嘴唇。

v.

再來有一個這麼樣的夢。夢裡有許多的吸取靈魂，許多的汲取鮮血。

 _不，_ 你大喊。可是那感覺真好，真好真好。

你醒來，推開棉被坐在床沿顫抖。你的身體因為盜汗而溼冷，你的四肢因為夢境而脫力。你感到噁心。

 _Marcy？_ Bonnie拉住你手肘。你吵醒她了。你痛恨以這種事情打擾她的睡眠。

 _發生了，_ 你說。 _在夢裡發生了，情況很糟，Bonnie。_

_嘿，那只是個夢。沒有人受傷。_

_不，_ 你嚴厲的回話。 _那不只是個夢。我感覺像失去控制了。不，我在失去控制，我在失去控制，我在失去控制。_

 _Marcy。_ 她環抱你，親吻你額角。你們開始一起數數。你試著冷靜下來，但你的尖牙不可抑制的發癢，又麻又痛，你難受的低吼。你想要咬住東西，物品也好，肉體也罷，只要那能使你獲得短暫的安慰，什麼都行。Bonnie察覺了。

 _這裡。_ 她撩開頭髮，向你展示身上其中一個最脆弱的部位。

 _這會跟Nightosphere一樣疼痛，_ 你警告。

 _沒關係，_ 她說。 _咬我，sweetheart，這裡，跟這裡，跟這裡。_

你將利牙深入她指示的所有部位。這和性無關，而是慰藉。

 _緊緊擁抱我，_ 你說。 _緊緊擁抱我，直到我再也聽不見我的心跳。_ 她照做了。

＊

今夜你與Bonnie在Nightosphere和Hunson共進的這一頓晚餐是你有史以來吃過最差勁的晚餐。Hunson興高彩烈的瘋狂告訴Bonnie你小時候的私事，那些是你想帶到墳墓去而不透漏任何人的，另你難以啟齒的回憶。每當Hunson開啟新話題你便想死去，然而你無法真正死去，因此你抱頭坐在邪惡之主堅硬的花崗岩椅子上被足足折磨了三個多小時，無可奈何。

但Bonnie看起來非常愉快，愉快到了一個令你不可思議的地步。你端詳她被燭光點亮的笑臉，忽然又覺得一切無所謂了。你喜歡見到Bonnie快樂的模樣，即使她今日的快樂是建立在你的難堪。

＊

你趴在宮殿頂樓的石牆，瞧著底下一片片熊熊烈火和無盡的艷紅色天空。底下的惡魔們有的在打架，有的在行竊，有的在謀殺，有的在性交，且參與者不只兩人。你皺起臉，移開眼。這裡是你的起源，一個災厄及混亂的共同體所建構的領域，而你從沒喜歡過這裡。雖然你的血液含有此地的基因，不過那並非你引以為傲的特質。

沒錯，你喜歡捉弄別人，但你不喜歡毀滅他人；你喜歡演唱會絢爛的煙火，但你不喜歡Nightosphere侵略的焰火。可你有時又不禁懷疑，要是你內心深處事實上是喜歡這裡的氣氛，那麼你要如何是好。這個地方總是提醒著你你是怎樣與他人不同，怎樣怪異，怎樣格格不入。

推開生鏽鐵門的噪音打斷了你的傷感，你揉揉泛淚的眼，扶著石牆抬起上半身。

 _嘿。_ Bonnie來到你身旁挨著你站立。

_老爸終於厭倦說話還是怎麼了嗎？_

_我告訴他我需要去找你。他說他非常能理解，再對我眨眼。我不知道那是什麼意思。_

_少來，Bon Bon，妳明明就知道。_ 妳轉頭看他，注意到她微啟的嘴唇。她今天擦的口紅顏色讓你在跟她說話時很難不分心。你知道她發現了。

 _你告訴我，_ 她說。你盯著她的唇瓣愣了一會，再來你湊近。

遠方火山爆發的巨響嚇了你們一跳，你們同時向一旁退開。

你咬牙發出挫折的嘶嘶聲。 _這裡真的爛透了。_ 你趴回石製的平臺，瞪著黑煙瀰漫的火山口。

_這就是為什麼你一直不願意來這裡與你父親吃晚餐嗎？_

你想起Hunson多次從Nightosphere寄邀請函給你，卻都遭你回絕，於是他索性把邀請函寄至糖果王國給Bonnie。

 _好嘛，Marcy，你的家人想念你了，拜託？Hmm？_ 你認為他就是看中Bonnie能成功說動你這點才這麼做的。Ugh。

 _我猜，這是其中一個原因。_ 你將額頭抵上手臂，偏頭注視Bonnie。 _這個地方很．．．它會令我想到我的血統有多兇惡。它從來沒有給過我任何美好回憶。我只記得我曾經如何傷害別人，因為我那時候飢餓，困惑，情緒脆弱。青春期很難熬，你懂的。_

 _我完全懂。_ 她嚴肅的點頭。 _但你善良又溫柔，Marcy。你從未傷害過我和你的朋友。_

_我不知道，Peebs。有時候我覺得自己像是一顆未爆彈。_

_噢，拜託，sweetheart。_ 她用鼻子哼笑。 _我以前處理過真的炸彈。我能跟你保證你一點都不像。_ 她的眼珠誇張的轉了一圈。你知道Bonnie正在用她不尋常的方式安慰你。

 _你是我見過最體貼的人，而且這和你懼怕的東西完全沒有關聯。_ 她撥好你的劉海，吻了你前額。 _我知道這些事情困擾著你很久了，你在焦慮時會開始夢遊。_

 _你檢查過我，說你找不出原因。_ 你不解的蹙眉。

 _因為原因是在你的內心，Marcy。心是無法被儀器測量的。我付出了很大的代價才學到這個教訓，我相信你也明白這一點。_ 她停下來，貌似猶豫著什麼。 _我希望能夠幫忙你，但這是一個你必須靠自己解決的課題。_

 _沒關係，Peeble。我明白妳的意思。何況，我現在不是一個人了，對吧？_ 你說。她露出微笑。

你不確定這個問題會持續干擾你多久，幾天，幾週，幾月，幾年，幾世紀，或者在你寫完一首與之有關的emo曲子就結束。然而現在的你因為你有Bonnie在身邊，你想這個化解的過程也許不會再那麼令人難以忍受了。

你抬起臉接近她，她的手撫上你後頸。城堡下方突然傳來你非常清楚是為了什麼產生的噪音。

 _那是什麼？_ Bonnie放開你，好奇的低頭察看。 _等一下，他們是在．．．_

你不顧她說for science而想觀察惡魔群交的抗議，硬是把她從自圍牆拽開了。

＊

一塊巨石落在你們附近，碎裂。你對上Bonnie的眼，思考你們自Larvo的洞窟逃離的可能性。你的直覺告訴你你們得做好最壞的打算。

 _妳知道，_ 你說。 _如果這真的是我們的最後，那我有首想唱給妳的歌。_

你撿起Glassboy背上的樂器，抱在胸前。Bonnie仰頭期待的望著你。你回給她一個笑，清清喉嚨。

你深呼吸，看了Bonnie最後一眼，接著你撥出一個和弦。

_I know we’ll never grow old together ‘cause you’ll never grow old to me._

你的歌聲和彈奏的旋律清晰的在洞穴裡迴盪。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自Mitski曲子Townie的歌詞。原句為I wanna be what my body wants me to be。


End file.
